Ровно день до торжества
Ровно день до торжества ( ) – первая песня исполненная в часовом специальном выпуске под названием "Лучший подарок на свете". Русская версия = 300px|right :Пони ::День Очага, канун настал и дел у всех полно! :Дэш ::Подарки надо выбирать, а я не знаю что. :Флаттершай ::Как симпатична это чудо-штучка милая. :Рарити ::Зачем я шью подарки каждый год? ::Успею вряд ли я! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::Ровно день до торжества! :Пони ::Купи, плати, пакуй, бокс, бант, снова! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::Шанс последний, уже кружится голова! :Пони ::Вещь, бокс, бант, снова! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::Ровно день, чтоб было завтра хорошо. ::Ровно день, чтоб весело прошло. :Рарити ::Должен быть успех! :Пони ::Ещё шанс, чтоб праздник порадовал всех! :Пай ::День Очага почти настал, мы все его так ждём! :Эпплджек ::Здесь вместе семьи и друзья. :Пай ::Паи, Эпплы и Гранд Пэр! :Эпплджек ::Всей семьёй готовимся, работы хватит всем. :Пай и Эпплджек ::Надо чётко всё спланировать! ::Времени нет совсем! :Пони ::Ровно день до торжества! :Пай ::Вещь, бокс, пакуй, вещь, бант, снова! :Пони ::Шанс последний, уже кружится голова! :Пай ::Замерь, слей, пеки, снова! :Пони ::Ровно день, чтоб было завтра хорошо. :Вэнсли ::Ещё день и я бы спать пошёл. :Эпплджек ::Семья почти вся здесь! :Пони ::Один день, чтоб праздник порадовал всех! ::Без подготовки нет веселья! ::Праздник очень скоро! ::Готовка, шопинг, украшения! ::Сложности! ::Но не жалко всех трудов, ::Каждый радовать готов, ::Хоть вам кажется, что хлопотам и нет конца. :Спайк ::День Очага уж на носу боюсь нам не успеть! ::Ты, Искорка, хоть отдохни! :Искорка ::Нет времени! Нужно терпеть! ::Вот список мой, тут все дела, но их невпроворот. ::Если я не выполню свой план ::Придётся отмечать мне через год. :Пони ::Ровно день до торжества! ::Купи, плати, пакуй, бокс, бант, снова! ::Шанс последний, уже кружится голова! ::Вещь, бокс, бант, снова! ::Ровно день, чтоб было завтра хорошо. ::Ровно день, чтоб весело прошло. :знаков отличия ::Просим мы, чтобы было всё красиво! :Пост ::Ещё подарки, на исходе уже силы! :Роуз, и Лили ::Бокс, пакуй, бант, снова! ::Тут не стоит спать! :Все ::Ещё день и будем мы праздновать. |-| Английская версия = 300px|right :Пони ::Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here ::There's so much left to do :Дэш ::Still need to shop for all my friends ::But what to get? No clue! :Флаттершай ::This one is nice, and that's so cute ::Although that's pretty, too :Рарити ::Why do I make all these gifts each year? ::I doubt I'll make it through :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One more day before the cheer :Пони ::Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One last chance before the holiday's here :Пони ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One more day to make the holiday great ::One more day before we celebrate :Рарити ::One day, and then it's here :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One more chance to bring that holiday cheer :Пай ::Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here ::A day for us to share :Эпплджек ::Friends and family all together :Пай ::Pies and Apples and a Pear :Эпплджек ::Together families, lots of work ::There's so much to prepare :Пай и Эпплджек ::With all the planning we still have to do ::We've got no time to spare :Пони ::One more day before the cheer :Пай ::Stuff! Box! Wrap! Card! Bow! Repeat! :Пони ::One last chance before the holiday's here :Пай ::Stir! Pour! Bake! Again! :Пони ::One more day to make the holiday bright :Вэнсли ::One more day, and I can sleep at night :Эпплджек ::The family's almost here :Пони ::One more chance to bring that holiday cheer ::Before the fun, there's preparation ::(Just around the corner) ::Shopping, cooking, decorations ::(The complications) ::It's all worth it in the end ::Spreading joy to all your friends ::Even when it never, ever ::Ever seems to end ::Aah! :Спайк ::Hearth's Warming Eve is getting close ::We're not prepared, I fear ::Twilight, you should take a break :Искорка ::No time for rest, that much is clear ::I made a list and checked it twice ::There's lots to do on here ::Oh, if I can't get everything done ::I'll have to wait and celebrate next year :Пони ::One more day before the cheer ::Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! ::One last chance before the holiday's here ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! ::One more day to make the holiday great ::One more day until we celebrate :знаков отличия ::Please, oh, please make it really, really great! :Пост ::One more gift, try to hurry, don't be late! :Роуз, и Лили ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Gotta concentrate! :Все ::Just one more day until we all celebrate! Категория:Песни из специальных выпусков en:One More Day